


Open

by The_Undeterred_Nerd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Mystery character - Freeform, don't ask me what this is because I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Undeterred_Nerd/pseuds/The_Undeterred_Nerd
Summary: You breathe in silence, letting the atmosphere soothe your soul and empty your mind. You feel more then hear the gentle woosh of your breathing, in and out, in and out, an inexorable tide. Slowly, you extend your awareness to feel the flowing, short grasses underneath your fingers, the soft sunlight beaming from an unknown source above, caressing your face, and the earthy smell of healthy, loose soil. You set aside the memories for analysis later.
A character dies and wakes up in a dream bubble.





	

You open your eyes.

 

An unfamiliar place greets you indifferently. The strange sky, land, clouds, all that you can see from your sprawl on the ground, make you turn your head, attempt to lift it, only to be coaxed firmly back down by gravity’s stern hand and the pounding in your skull. You lay there for a while, in blankness and unfamiliarity, and you are uneasy, but the void keeps you down, to rest, relax, just for a little, until you can go…

 

After a while, you feel…something…in your mind. An unfamiliar presence, yet familiar, something long forgotten resurrected by déjà vu. Memories. They return, first in a small, sensual trickle in the back of your head, feeding thoughts and information and your mind takes it in eagerly, but all too soon they overpower the dam of your subconscious and it weeps with the raging waterfall in its wake. They fill your mind, pooling and creating currents, filling every crack and corner until the flow subsides and becomes a gentle tide, rising and falling, shooshing and laughing, for you to measure your heartbeat by.

 

You breathe in silence, letting the atmosphere soothe your soul and empty your mind. You feel more then hear the gentle _woosh_ of your breathing, in and out, in and out, an inexorable tide. Slowly, you extend your awareness to feel the flowing, short grasses underneath your fingers, the soft sunlight beaming from an unknown source above, caressing your face, and the earthy smell of healthy, loose soil. You set aside the memories for analysis later.

 

You don’t know how long you lay there, simply existing in your own plane of awareness, when a telltale trickle in the back of your mind warns you that a memory is about to break through. You’re relaxed, at peace, you can take it.

 

Tension. Waiting. A deafening _crack_. Ozone. Currents. Shock. Lurch into motion. Dodge dodge _hit_. Flashes of color. Snarls. A glint of teeth. A gleam of metal. Screams. Pain. Pain. _Agony_.

 

Nothing.

 

A moment passes.

You _scream_ , a wordless, writhing thing, renting the air and splitting the silence irrevocably. You scream, and scream, and scream, trying to be heard, to live, to breathe, to _be_.

 

You don't know how long it's been when you finally stop, your lungs and throat ragged, free of moisture, torn to shreds. They fit the rest of you, then. You let yourself fall limply onto the now comforting ground (when did you sit up?), the only speck of new-familiarity in this horrid, strange place. You feel a strange pulsing, pushing, _alien_ sensation in your eyes, and you can’t tell if it’s just tears or your eyes are mutating.

 

It suddenly hits like a sledgehammer, that this is the place you now call _home_. The word makes you grind your teeth in memory of where your home _used_ to be, a place you could be _you_ , with things _you_ knew and loved, and others _you_ trusted.

 

You miss it, you realize with a start. You've been here...minutes? Hours? Days? And yet you miss where you used to lie down and sleep with the comfort that you were in a familiar, normal place with relative safety. And... You come to another, greater realization. The reason this place doesn't feel like home, that you refuse to accept it as a new, exciting experience, is because of the people that surrounded you with every living, breathing moment of your existence. They were always there, to shape your views, your surroundings, your very _identity_ , and without them you are nothing.

 

By the time your inner turmoil has worn itself to an end, it has been gently swallowed by the large, dark shadow of your predicament. It dampens your anger like a soft towel, but quickly becomes stifling in its immobile-ness.

 

It's when you are slowly, ever-so-carefully pushing yourself to your feet you notice all your injuries are gone. The gaping stab wound forever burned into your mind down to the smallest of scrapes and bruises, your body is smooth and unmarked and oddly foreign. As you stumble to your feet, it hits you that yes, you are _truly_ dead. An unsteady, reckless grin alights your lips, unsure if it should be there.

 

Might as well search for the others, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So this a thing I found abandoned in my story notes (I am so sorry). There is a definitive character in mind here, who died in a doomed timeline, but you can interpret this to fit whomever you want. If you have a guess or any criticism, it'd be much appreciated if you left a comment! :)


End file.
